Good things happen to those who wait
by Kyoya Senpai
Summary: Riku gets in a freak accident and loses his mum, But gets a sexy nurse for help who's name is Sora. Will Riku learn to deal with him or will he fall in love with him. SORIKU! Warnings: Lemon, violence, MaleXMale
1. Accidents

**Riku's POV**

I was in the car with my mum, we were going back home from my high school school. I was only 6 years old when I got into my first car accident. But I didn't know I was gonna get into another accident when I was 16. My mum was driving when I saw a car spinning out of control and coming towards us. "MUM!" I screamed "Mum stop the car"

I said. But before she could stop the car the other car hit into the car on my side. Then suddenly I felt sleepy and passed out. when I woke up I was on a gurney getting put in an ambulance. I looked around and I saw my mum in a black bag half zipped up. I knew she had died and I started crying hard. "MUM, MUM, MUM" I started screaming. I was fighting the paramedicts to get to my mum. I just wanted to be with my mum.

Once I was in the hospital I started crying about my mum. Then suddenly my vision was getting blurry. At first I thought it was because of my tears, but it went black after that. I started panicking and I started calling the nurse. The nurse came in and took a look at my eyes and called the doctor. I heard the word blind and I started crying again. I thought 'great my mum died, I have no siblings, no father and now I'm blind how could this possibly get any worse. "Riku son, were gonna have to give you a nurse to help you around the house. You may keep your house but this nurse is in training and his name is Sora. He's 16 just like you so it would be a little more comfortable okay"

I nodded my head and I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed and could tell because of my soft Korea blanket, and heard a voice down stairs and the T.V on. I tried to get up but fell of my soft carpet. "Owwy" I whined and I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Are you okay" I heard which I guess was the nurse in the most sweetest voice.

I started crying and said "I just want my mum"

"Woah are you british?" he asked me with excitment in his voice.

"Y-yes" I replied

"Thats so cool I always wanted to be british" He said helping me up. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes"

"There's breakfast down stairs lets go eat." he said helping me get to the kitchen.

After we ate, we played hand games and we drew. He put a blind fold on me, which was a little better. But then a little part came up which I was a little shy about. "Uh-oh" I said covering my crotch.

"What's wrong" he asked in concern.

"I-i have to go to the restroom" I said my face heating up.

"Oh okay well lets go." he said helping my up.

We walked to the bathroom and I pulled down my pants but not my underwear. I pulled out my shaft and he helped me. He grabbed my hands and guided me to the toilet. I was really burning up when his pointer finger brushed over the head of my shaft.

"You okay?" he said

"Y-yeah" I chocked out.

After I was done he guided me to my room and I fell asleep and he did also.

The next morning wasn't very good either, still it was all black and Sora helped me too

My life is going to be difficult.

**NEW STORY YAY!**


	2. Good things happen to those who wait

Sorry it took so long to update I was busy with school and all that :) well here it is :)

* * *

**2 month's later**

"So are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked unsure if he wants to do this sorta thing. I had gotten my sight back but I was still stable and needed help.

"Oh god yes, Just do it" He cried with joy. So I was happy to do so. I slid into him as carefully as possible. Once I was buried deep inside of him I pulled out half way then slammed back into him. "Oh god harder, harder, faster!" He screamed.

"mmh oh god y-your so t-tight, Its f-feels so g-good!" I yelled slamming into him harder and faster with each thrust.

"O-oh god get in d-deeper!" He gasped out. "R-Riku I'm gonna- ahh!" He said before he-

"Holy Shit!" I screamed when a bucket of cold water was dumped on top of me. I turned my cold wet head and saw Sora staring at me with a bucket in hand. "Hey that's wasn't funny, why did you do that!" I whined.

"Okay one reason you were mumbling in your sleep, and second reason you have a humongous erection!" He giggled. I blushed madly at the last part then looked down and sure enough my cock was standing straight up. I tried to cover it up but Sora denied that access. "I can help you get rid of it" He said seductively. He climbed on the bed and pulled the covers off. He got in between my legs and pulled my pants and boxers off, and my throbbing erection sprang free. His mouth was dangerously close to my cock. He kissed the head then took the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mmm!" I moaned loudly and was fighting the urge to just thrust up in his mouth. He swirled the talented wet muscle he had around the head. I bit my arm without thinking and moaned. He pulled me out of his mouth then licked the base to the head, that sent shocks up my spine and sent me to oblivion. I couldn't hold it anymore and when he took me onto his mouth I buried my hands in his chocolaty hair and pulled him down and released hard into his mouth.

He pulled away, smiled and walked out of my room. I sat there stunned and confused."What just happened" I whispered to myself. I got up, got in my wheel chair ,cleaned myself and went outside to the kitchen. Sora was in there cooking our dinner. I rolled my self over there and he looked down at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So who were you thinking about in your dream to get you a hard erection?" He asked with a smile. I blushed a little until a answered.

"I was uh t-thinking about my uh ex boyfriend." I lied trying to stay calm.

"Oh he must have been really sexy to give you a semi-hard erection!" He said sweetly.

"Y-yeah he was pretty hot." I faked a smile trying to act cool. He planted a kiss on my forehead then when back to dinner. I rolled over to the den and turned on the T.V and watched '_Tom and Jerry_ ' until dinner time.

Me and Sora were eating steak and potatoes with a little bit of broccoli. Me and him talked for a while until we got in the bath. I don't know why but I had to kiss him. I leaned farther then locked my lips with his. His wet hands went to my wet hair and we made out until the bath water got cold. We got out he got into his pajamas and he helped me with my pajamas. I wheeled myself into my room and I got into bed. He crawled in next to me and hung onto me the whole night. I had a pretty good feeling I might get a 99% chance to get him. :)

* * *

**I'm sorry its short I don't have enough time for the stories right now but promises next one will come out soon :)**


End file.
